


Wildflowers

by GoCommitToasterBath



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Scavenger!Rhys, Siren!Rhys, Slow To Update, i have no idea man, probably not going to update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoCommitToasterBath/pseuds/GoCommitToasterBath
Summary: What if Rhys was fired from Hyperion after being caught murdering a fellow employee and lived in Sanctuary?I legit have no idea why you are reading this. I bet one of my kidneys its because of pity. Yep. That's is.





	Wildflowers

”Hey Rhys, I think Lilith wanted to speak to you.” Marcus yelled as Rhys took of his wielding goggles and placed them on the table alongside the unfinished sniper rifle. “Why does she want me?” He asked as Marcus handed him a rag. Rhys took it, wiping the oil off hus hand and throwing it back. 

“No idea. Go see what she wants.” He yelled. Rhys smiled and walked out of the small shop. He eyed the small town and smiled. This is what his life came to. After he was kicked off Helios for killing Vasquez, Sanctuary took him in. Of course, they didn’t know he worked for Hyperion. Or that he was a siren.

Being a male siren wasn’t that bad. Nobody asked questions or tried to kill you for money. Male sirens were unheard of. No one knew they existed. Rhys knocked on the door of the Crimson Raiders HQ and waited for someone to say anything. 

“Up here kiddo! Just come on up!” Lilith yelled from the balcony. Rhys walked inside and went up the stairs. Lilith was standing around a table with a few other people. Rhys knew two of them. Brick and Mordecai. But there was a girl with blue hair and man who wore all black with a 0 on his chest. 

“Maya, Zero, this is Rhys. He is a skilled mechanic and he is going to help us discover what is in that drive there.” She said pointing to the ID drive in Maya’s hand. “Take a look kiddo.” Lilith said as Maya tossed it to Rhys.

“Looks like a standard Hyperion ID drive. To who it belongs to, I have no idea. The only way to read it is to plug it into a Hyperion computer. Or a data port.” Rhys said eyeing the drive. “You seem to know a lot about Hyperion equipment.” Mordecai said. “I'm a scavenger. I collect stuff and sell it. Gotta know somethings worth in order to get the most money out of it.” I lied.

Everyone in Hyperion had one of these. It made working much easier and transferring data faster. Zero eyed Rhys and saw the port in his head. “What about that thing in your head?” Maya said before Zero could. Rhys brought his hand to his port and traced the crack that ran in the middle of it.

“I mean yeah it would work if it wasn’t broken. I haven’t plugged anything in there since I came to Sanctuary.” Rhys flinched. At least he was telling the truth this time. “There’s only one way to know for sure.” Mordecai said. Rhys sighed and stared at the drive before bringing the drive to the port. A small spark shot off, causing him to recoil and think twice. When he looked up, all eyes were on him.

“Hope this works.” Rhys sighed as he shoved the drive into his port. A current of electricity flew through his body as Rhys let out a pained whine. Not a second later, he hit the floor with a loud BANG.

“What just happened?” Zero asked as Mordecai walked over to check his pulse. ‘He’s just asleep. That drive sent a mean shock through his body. Could you blame the kid?” Mordecai said, leaning up. “I'll carry him to Zed’s so he can watch over him.” Brick spoke up, picking up Rhys with little effort. 

It was around an hour later when Rhys came around. There was a small voice in the back of his head, whispering stuff that Rhys didn’t care to try to understand. “Oh hey, you’re up! Lilith told me not to remove that drive until you woke up, so now might be the time to.” Dr.Zed smiled from behind his mask. “Might need to go see Lilith.” he told Rhys.

Rhys got off the table and walked out the door. Rhys knew that something was wrong with him. But he couldn’t figure it out yet. As he walked back to Lilith, the voice in the back of his head continued to get louder. Rhys still didn’t know what it meant. Shortly later, Rhys was walking up the stairs to see everyone asleep except for Lilith.

“I’m back from Dr.Zed’s.” Rhys whispered, trying not to wake up the other four vault hunters. It was in vain when Lilith turned around and yelled at the sleeping people.

Rhys flinched at how loud she was.

All ways having someone do her dirty work.

A voice said. Rhys looked around the room to see just who was talking. There wasn’t anyone. “The kid is back.” Lilith yelled as everyone started to get up. “Was he able to find out anything about how to destroy Helios?” Mordecai asked as Lilith shrugged. “I don’t know. He just got here.” Lilith responded.

“So what did you find kid?” Lilith asked. Rhys ECHO eye lit up as he read what was on the drive. “It seems like he was just a scientist with a very, very weird obsession towards Handsome Jack. Like I might need to bleach out my eyes after this.” Rhys said, slowly reading. “The only this that is somewhat interesting is that the man who made this drive also created an AI that is an exact replica of Handsome Jack. Though it doesn’t say where it is.” Rhys said as his eye returned back to the normal blue it was. 

Rhys flipped his eye patch down and looked at the rest of the people in the room. “That AI could be something that we need to look into. Who did the drive belong to?” Lilith asked. “Professor Nakayama.” Rhys responded.

So that creep managed to pull it off. Neat. 

There was the voice again. Rhys looked at everyone else as if they heard it too. But they didn’t. Rhys felt spider webs on his shoulder and looked to see what it was. There was a blue hand that was there. Rhys traced the hand with his eyes and saw the CEO of Hyperion. Handsome Jack. Rhys screamed and stared at the CEO.

**Author's Note:**

> Its bad. I know.


End file.
